Les revenus
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Sequelle de Mon enfant . Après avoir vaincu le Dieu des Enfers, les défunts reviennent à la vie! Et si certains défunts revenaient également à la vie?
1. Chapter 1

Les revenus

Source: Saint Seiya + Saint Seiya Lost Canvas

Genre: POV + Songfic + Family + Amitié + Romance

Couples: Mû x Shaka, Camus x Milo et Orphée x ?

Les phrases entre *…* sont le fait que mes personnages parlent par télépathie!

Les paroles en gras sont les paroles d'une chanson qui appartient au dessin animé Pichi Pichi Pichi!

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que la chanson présente! Ceux qui m'appartiennent sont présents dans « Mon enfant » + Zapa que j'avais oublié de cité!

Résumé: Sequelle de « Mon enfant ». Après avoir vaincu le Dieu des Enfers, les défunts reviennent à la vie! Et si certains défunts revenaient également à la vie?

Chapitre 1: Chant mystérieux

POV ?

_Sept ans sont passés depuis que la Princesse Athéna a vaincu Hadès. Ce dernier a accepté de faire revenir à la vie les Chevaliers d'argent, les Chevaliers Noirs, les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard, les Marinas, mes frères d'armes et moi-même (sans oublier les Dieux Jumeaux et Pandore), 3 mois après sa défaite à Elysion._

_En échange que Spectres, Chevaliers et Guerriers Divins s'entraident si les uns ou les autres étaient en difficulté. Ce qui nous a grandement surprit mes compagnons d'armes (bronze, argent et or) et moi. En fait, en pénétrant le corps de Shun le Seigneur des Enfers avait comprit combien l'Amour d'Athéna pour les Terriens est pur et honnête._

_Hadès présenta même ses excuses au petit frère d'Ikki qui accepta ses excuses que deux mois plus tard, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Le Roi des Mondes Souterrains a longuement parlementé avec son frère Zeus et a obtenu l'autorisation de tous nous ressusciter._

_Je devrais être heureux d'être revenu à la vie, mais je ne suis pas complet. Oh, bien sûr comme tout le monde je fus heureux de revoir mon maître en vie, gardant son apparence de quand il avait 18 ans. Tout comme mes retrouvailles de Kiki lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux face à cette nouvelle vie offerte par les Dieux de l'Olympe._

_Lorsque nous fumes tous les 14 (Kanon est désormais le Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux n°2) revenus à la Vie, la première chose que fit Seiya fut de nous présenter sa sœur, Seika. Ayoros en tomba amoureux lors des présentations. _

_Hadès a vieilli le corps du frère aîné d'Ayor en le ramenant sur Terre. Ce fut Ayor qui lui apprit tout ce qui c'était passé depuis sa mort à 14 ans._

_Pourquoi ce sentiment incomplet dans mon cœur? La Paix règne sur Terre, certains de mes frères d'armes ont trouvé l'âme-sœur tandis que d'autres profitent de cette nouvelle vie. _ _Par exemple: Death-Mask nous apprit que son véritable prénom n'est autre que Marcelino, mais qu'il gardait Death-Mask lorsqu'il partirait en mission, _ _Aphrodite révéla, lui aussi, que son prénom de baptême est __Elias. Seul Camus garda le silence sur son véritable nom, mais cela ne nous a pas déranger qu'il garde le secret. Après tout, depuis que nous sommes enfants nous l'avons tous appelé Camus._

-Toi aussi, tu n'arrives à dormir? entendis-je une voix derrière moi.

_Inutile de me retourner, il n'y a qu'une personne qui possède ce timbre de voix sans émotions. Et je reconnais les pas calme à droite de l'homme qui vient de prendre la parole._

-Il semblerait que le sommeil vous fuit aussi, mes amis. souris-je.

_Mes frères d'armes restèrent dans mon dos, leurs cheveux venant caresser mon dos, emportés par le vent du soir. _

_Par certains points Shaka, Camus et moi nous nous ressemblions, personne n'a jamais deviné la véritable nature du Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace._

-Tu as laissé Kiki seul? me demanda Shaka après un court silence.

-Non, Maître Shion a accepté mon invitation à dîner, je les ai laissé seuls afin qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Ils dorment en ce moment.

_Le silence retomba entre nous, ce n'est pas un silence dérangeant. Shaka, Camus et moi sommes très différents, et pourtant si semblables._

_Aimant tous les trois le calme, la lecture, le thé et la médiation (ce qui nous a beaucoup surpris Mû et moi, lorsque nous étions enfants)._

-Mû…

_Est-ce de l'hésitation que je perçois dans l'intonation de la voix de mon frère d'armes? En sentant quelques mèches de cheveux sur ma joue gauche, je devine que Camus s'est installé à mes côtés._

-Tu as beau masquer ton Cosmos le lien qui nous unit nous a avertit que tu es troublé. termina Shaka en posant une main sur mon épaule droite.

_Regardant toujours l'horizon, je suis heureux d'avoir des amis comme eux. Même si quelque fois je souhaite que le lien me laisse tranquille. _

_Soudain, une voix s'éleva. Non, c'est un chant. Jetant un rapide coup à mes amis, je devine leur surprise. Qui peut bien chanter aussi tard dans la nuit? Avec mon esprit, je fis un rapide tour du Sanctuaire pour constater que nous sommes les seuls à l'entendre!_

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Enfin, je déploie mes ailes**

**Mais la pluie les abime**

_Ce qui nous frappa le plus est…que la voix est identique à la mienne!_

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Elles sont grandes**

**Elles sont si belles**

_Posant mes mais sur les épaules de mes amis, je nous téléporta à l'endroit d'où provient la voix._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Malgré ça, je déprime**

_Une fois arrivés, je reconnais le lieu où nous sommes: Jamir!_

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Je me sens seul dans le vent, le froid, dans ce triste infini**

-Comment se fait-il que nous soyons à Jamir? me demanda Camus, intrigué.

-Je pense que l'homme qui chante utilise la télépathie, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi nous sommes les seuls à l'entendre.

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Je tombe dans l'oubli**

_Mais pourquoi à Jamir? Soudain, je sentis des doigts me caresser le bras gauche. Me retournant brusquement, je ne vois personne derrière moi._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse:**Je cherche une Terre où aller  
>Terre d'asile et d'accueil<br>**

-Mû? m'appelèrent mes amis.

_Je ne leur réponds_ _pas, relevant la tête, comprenant que l'homme qui chante se trouve sur le toit._

*Il est là-haut.* les préviens-je.

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Un pays vierge et parfait  
>Sans tristesse et sans deuil<br>**

_Aucun de nous trois ne peut voir le visage de l'homme dont la voix est si semblable à la mienne. Qui est-il?_

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Je m'envole en espérant d'avoir la force d'y arriver  
><strong>

_Est-il un ennemi qui sait modifier sa voix pour nous attirer dans un piège? Non, si cela était le cas, l'homme aurait arrêté de chanter pour nous attaquer. Chose qu'il n'a pas faite._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Puissent mes ailes me porter**

**Me guider  
><strong>

_Soudain, mon cœur s'emballa. Et si…Pandore avait raison? Et si en m'offrant cette nouvelle vie, quelque chose de mon passé renaitrait avec moi?_

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Vers cette Terre désirée…**

_Mais quelle chose? Je ne me souviens des membres de ma famille que grâce au pendentif que j'aie hérité de ma mère._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Ça y est, je m'envole  
>Je vois la lumière<br>**

_Serait-ce mon père? Mon grand-père? _

_Ou alors mon oncle? Comment savoir?_

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Enfin, je suis tranquille  
><strong>

_Et pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer? _

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Adieu, ma tristesse  
>Adieu, ma colère<br>**

_Je ne suis pas triste, pourtant._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Adieu...  
><strong>

-Qui es-tu? demanda Shaka en élevant la voix.

_Je ne l'entendis pas._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Je cherche une Terre où aller  
>Terre d'asile et d'accueil<br>**

_Mais l'homme continua de chanter._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Un pays vierge et parfait  
>Sans tristesse et sans deuil<br>**

_Je ne l'avais pas remarqué au début, mais la voix est si triste, s'harmonisant avec la chanson._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Je m'envole en espérant d'avoir la force d'y arriver  
><strong>

_Sans m'en rendre compte, mes larmes coulèrent._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Puissent mes ailes me porter**

**Me guider  
><strong>

_Je n'arrive pas à lever ne serait-ce qu'un bras pour les chasser._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Vers cette Terre désirée  
><strong>

_Mon corps est si lourd, tout mon être est captivé par la chanson._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Je prends mon envol**

**Tout est derrière moi**

_Camus prit-il la parole? _

_Je l'ignore._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Mes démons**

**Et mes peurs**

_Fermant les yeux, je revois le visage de ma mère souriant et celui de Mamie Yuzu faussement ennuyée qui me racontent l'histoire des Chevaliers d'Athéna._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Je suis déjà loin**

**Pourtant, je n'ai pas peur**

_Mon titre entant que Chevalier me semble loin, si loin que j'ai l'impression d'être libre._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Je suis un peu comme un fantôme…**

**Avec des ailes.  
><strong>

_Le cœur tremblant, je fais un pas puis me téléporte._

Voix d'homme mystérieuse: **Je prends mon élan pour découvrir bien d'autres mondes et merveilles.**

_Arrivé au sommet de ma tour, l'inconnu termina de chanter. Ma gorge est nouée malgré que je dois savoir qui il est. Comme si l'étranger avait deviné mes pensées (les a-t-il lues d'ailleurs?), il se retourna pour me faire face._

_C'est le moment que choisit la lune pour se libérer des nuages pour me révéler son visage…_

_Je perdis connaissance._

***Rewiens? Pas rewiens? A vous de voir! En espérant que ce début d'hisoire vous a plut!***


	2. Chapitre 2: Grand frère

**Bonjour! Je sais que je prends beaucoup de temps à écrire mes histoires, mais ne vous tracassez pas! Ça prend du temps, mais j'y travaille!**

**C'est juste que c'est un peu compliqué de vouloir que toutes ses histoires soient terminées!**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Grand frère

POV Mû

_Lorsque je repris connaissance, la première chose que je découvris est le visage de Shaka m'épongeant le front._

-Bienvenue chez toi, mon ami. me sourit-il.

-L'homme…réussis-je à prononcer après que mon ami m'ait donné à boire.

-Nous vous avons retrouvé inconscients sur le toit de ta Tour. acquiesça Shaka. Tout comme nous avons remarqué sa ressemblance plus que frappante avec toi. Savais-tu que tu as un frère jumeau?

_Plongeant dans mes souvenirs les plus lointains, je me rappelle vaguement de la mort de ma mère et de Mamie Yuzu. Suis-je venu au monde avec un frère jumeau? Je ne m'en rappelle pas, j'étais peut-être trop petit._

-Tout est si flou dans ma tête…répondis-je.

-Repose-toi encore un peu, je viendrais te réveiller plu…

-Non, Shaka. lui coupe la parole. Si cet homme est vraiment mon frère, je veux le voir et l'entendre.

-Très bien. accepta mon ami.

_M'aidant à me relever, je fus pris d'un vertige une fois debout. Depuis que je suis enfant je suis beaucoup plus fragile que mes frères d'armes en ce qui concerne la santé. Seuls sont au courant Maître Shion, mes compagnons et Kiki._

_D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais pu réussir à leur cacher car comment expliquer que j'étais toujours souffrant après une dure journée d'entraînement ou de médiation?_

-Mû? m'appela Shaka. Nous sommes arrivés.

_Battant des paupières afin de reprendre pieds avec la réalité, je vis que nous sommes entrés dans une chambre. Je la reconnais facilement car les dessins de Kiki sont encore accrochés aux murs, nous approchant du lit, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je vois le visage de l'inconnu._

_J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir à la différence que je suis debout, soutenu par Shaka, alors que mon « reflet » est couché, yeux clos._

_J'ai les cheveux longs, il les a courts, masquant ses points de vie._

-Zapa…


	3. Famille réunie

***Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu ma fanfic!***

Chapitre 3: Famille réunie

POV Mû

_Zapa, oui, c'est son nom. Celui qui a dormi et grandi en même temps que moi dans le ventre de ma mère, celui qui comme moi était malade, celui que la vie nous a privé: Ma moitié, mon autre, mon frère…_

-Grand frère…

_Mon « reflet » fronça des sourcils, battit des paupières pour ensuite les soulever. Identiques…_

_Shaka m'aida à m'asseoir puis nous laissa seuls. Merci Shaka. Délicatement, je prends sa main gauche dans les miennes. Elles sont si chaudes…ou alors est-ce mes mains qui sont froides?_

-Mû…

_Relevant la tête, je ne peux retenir un sourire de pur joie étirer mes lèvres et mes larmes rouler le long de mes joues._

-Je suis là, grand frère. murmure-je tendrement.

_Tournant doucement la tête dans ma direction, je ne peux m'empêcher de me traiter d'idiot. Comment ai-je pu oublier mon frère? Il est moi et je suis lui._

_Soudain, je sentis un bras m'enlacer par la taille, mon visage reposant contre un torse, une main dans mes cheveux, derrière la tête._

-Ne te traite pas d'idiot, nous étions encore trop jeunes lorsque les Grées ont coupé mon fil de Vie.

-Mais j'aurais du me souvenir de toi! proteste-je en sentant de nouvelles larmes me piquer les yeux.

-Contrairement à ce qu'on croit tous les petits enfants n'ont pas la même capacité de se souvenir à partir de 3 ans.

_Incapable de répondre, je serre un peu plus mon frère dans mes bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Continuant de me caresser les cheveux mon frère se mit à chanter:_

Zapa:** Chôchô***

**Chôchô  
><strong>

_Je reconnais la chanson._

Zapa: **Na no ha ni tomare**

**Na no ha ni aitara  
><strong>

_Notre mère nous la chantait quand nous étions petits._

Zapa: **Sakura ni tomare  
><strong>

_Elle nous la chantait afin de calmer nos peurs ou tout simplement à nous rendormir après un cauchemar._

Zapa: **Sakura no hana no hana kara hana e  
>Tomare yo asobe<strong>

**Asobe yo tomare**

_Mon cœur se serra en pensant à elle ainsi qu'à notre père._

_Je porte toujours le pendentif qu'elle m'a légué, personne n'est au courant, pas même mes meilleurs amis._

-Que se passe-t-il, petit frère? Ton cœur déborde de bonheur, mais également de tristesse.

_Quittant à regret les bras de mon frère, je me relève, me dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la chambre. J'aperçois le soleil se lever, éclairant le ciel et la terre._

-Peu de temps après la mort de maman, jamais je n'ai révélé à mon maître et à mes frères d'armes que je suis le petit-fils et petit-neveu de deux Chevaliers d'or du 18ième siècle. J'ai respecté la promesse que j'avais faite à maman en ne montrant pas son pendentif qu'elle m'avait légué.

_Trois coups frappés à la porte empêchèrent mon frère de répondre qu'une voix inconnue s'éleva:_

-Zapa? Le Chevalier de la Vierge m'a dit que tu es réveillé. Puis-je entré?

~Attends-toi à une surprise, p'tit frère.~ me sourit Zapa.

-Tu peux entrer. autorisa mon frère à la personne se trouvant derrière la porte.

_Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je crus défaillir: Impossible…_

-Par tous les Dieux…réussis-je à prononcer.

_L'homme qui se tient sur le seuil de la porte nous ressemble Zapa et moi, mais son regard est bleu nuit et ses points de vie sont jaunes-orangés. Je n'ai pas besoin de jeter un coup à mon pendentif, je reconnais cet homme._

-P…ère?

_Ma gorge est nouée. Je suis incapable de bouger ou de prononcer autre chose. Cet homme que la Mort a séparé de notre mère alors qu'elle nous attendait, cette même Mort qui nous a séparés de cette présence masculine après notre naissance._

_Certes, Shion a été la représentation d'un père aimant et sévère quand il le fallait, mais jamais je ne l'aurais appelé « Papa ». Je n'étais pas sot, je savais qu'il me considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait pas (j'appris plus tard qu'il rêvait de trouver son âme-sœur et de fonder une famille, c'était 1 mois avant sa mort brutale)._

_Sans savoir comment je me retrouve dans les bras de mon père, pleurant pour la troisième fois au moins._

_Je sens quelque chose mouiller ma nuque, je devine facilement que ça doit être les pleurs de mon père. C'est étrange d'utiliser ce mot que jamais au cours de ma Vie (sauf aujourd'hui) je n'ai employé._

_En ce jour, je suis l'homme le plus heureux. J'ai retrouvé mon jumeau et mon père après 27 et 24 ans d'absence…_

*Voici la traduction de la chanson qui s'appelle « Papillon »:

**Papillon, papillon  
>Arrête toi sur les feuilles de légumes<br>Quand tu sera fatigué des feuilles de légumes  
>Va voir les cerisiers<br>D'une fleur de cerisier à l'autre  
>Arrête toi, amuse toi. Arrête toi, amuse toi.<strong>


End file.
